Blackhawk Vol 1 75
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Jet Antagonists: * Viglandt fifth columnists * Viglandt spy on Liberra government Council * Viglandt dictator Other Characters: * Professor Kurt Anton Locations: * , a democracy * , a dictatorship Items: * Flying Cannon: Flies by energy converted from fire power of gun and is jet propelled. Vehicles: * Blackhawk * Liberran 2-engine military transport aircraft * Viglandtian passenger helicopter | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Chop Chop: "An Ill Wind" | Synopsis2 = Chop Chop gets cinders blown into his eyes and some crooks play a trick on him. A cop helps Chop Chop and stumbles across some loot that the robbers are hiding, and arrests them. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Chop-Chop Antagonists: * two robbers Other Characters: * one cop | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker3_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Blind Victory | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Colonel Von Kramm (wears a monocle) Other Characters: * Herr Hendrickson Locations: * * ** Von Voigt Castle, on the Elbe Vehicles: * Blackhawk | Writer5_1 = Dick Wood | Penciler5_1 = Dick Dillin | Inker5_1 = Chuck Cuidera | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = The Z Bomb Menace | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Dr. Eric Z. Baroc ** Meers, hench-scientist * renegade Chilean Army unit Locations: * Headquarters * Chilean Andes * Katung Island Items: * Zonium, new element Vehicles: * Blackhawk * Chilean fighter planes | Notes = * The Flying Cannon: ** Viglandt is a fascist dictatorship, not a communist one. Viglandt declares war on Liberra, and attacks it with an advanced flying weapon, then is defeated and surrenders, all in a matter of days. ** In the fourth panel of the last page of the first story, Blackhawk addresses the black hawk as "Blackie". But In the last panel of the first story, the hawk is named Jet. * Blind Victory: ** Hendrickson believes that his father died in a Nazi concentration camp. Radio East Germany reports that his father is still alive. It's a trap, but the old man IS still alive, until just before the end of the story, when his heart gives out. * The Z-Bomb Menace: ** Dr. Eric Z. Baroc discovered, or developed, a new element, "Zonium," and was able to fuse it together with plutonium and krypton, to create a nuclear explosive that was vastly more powerful than a hydrogen bomb. Development took place at Katung Island, in the Pacific Ocean, and testing was done in the Chilean Andes. ** Dr. Baroc's fate is unclear. He last appears in the 4th panel of the 7th page, being grabbed from behind by Hendrickson. Body positioning suggests that Hendy might be stabbing him, but we aren't shown a knife. His assistant Meers ends up in custody but alive, and he also would know how to produce more Zonium. ** Blackhawk and Andre both get head-konked unconscious in this story. * Also appearing in this issue of Blackhawk was: "Bombs Away" (text story, featuring Blackhawk). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}